A Man Should Never Neglect his Family for Business
by kate-marvel-spn
Summary: Quote from Walt Disney. Sam, Dean, Cas and Gabe go to investigate a case in Disneyland. Its Destiel fluff and probably smut later on. No pain here! Written for everyone dealing with Hellatus or sadness.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTES: Hey guys! So this is my first ever fic, so I'm extremely nervous about uploading it, especially because English is my worst subject. It would be really really wonderful if you could leave a review, requests to add into it, etc etc etc! I'm currently in my final year of schooling, so as much as I love writing this, study has to take priority, so I'll try my best to update it as much as possible, but I cant promise anything.**

**I really hope you enjoy!  
**

"I still don't think this is our type of case, Sam" Dean sighed a little under his breath as he turned into the carpark, glancing at the hard-to-miss sign above reading "DISNEYLAND VISITOR PARKING: WHERE DREAMS COME TRUE" and scoffing, noticing the Micky Mouse in the wizard robe and hat twinkling his fingers to make the chairs come to life and dance on the sign.

"We were in the area, I thought it was worth checking out. Why would the water of a ride suddenly just disappear? Sure, breaking down would make sense, but the water just vanishing in opening hours may be something" He looked back down to the newspaper cut-out he was holding and let his eyes focus on the image of the ride attached to the article.

"Sam raises a good point Dean. This doesn't seem like the sort of thing to happen regularly at an amusement park." Cas chimed in from behind Dean's seat. He looked in his rear view mirror at Cas and before he could make a remark of how Cas would know such a thing, Dean smiled at the way he looked right at that very moment. Post-teleporting tended to result in Castiel's hair being windswept and had a bed-head look to it and, my god, did that bring out Cas' big blue eyes. Cas looked into the mirror at Dean and nodded as a greeting, before licking his dry lips. Dean licked his own and was given a pinch in the arm by Sam as if those few seconds had been stretched into minutes.

Dean let out another sigh and shrugged out of it. "I think Sam just wants an excuse to be a Disney fairy tale princess for a day." He decided to let that one sink in for a while before looking at Sam. He had found a parking place safe enough to leave the Impala. There was no way in hell he was leaving baby in a crowded area of the car park in risk of being hit by a family van. He shuddered to himself in his seat as he turned off the engine and finally turned his head and looked at Sam who, of course, was giving him one of his signature bitch faces.

"What? You still haven't denied it." Dean shrugged innocently.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

The brothers both shot each other a look of brotherly affection, followed by a grin. Dean grabbed hold of his little brother shoulder and shook him fondly with a statement of "come on Cinderella, or you will be late for the ball" and quickly exited the vehicle before Sam could retaliate. Cas had already got out and was waiting by the driver's seat door for Dean. Sam got out and went to the boot to grab the essentials.

"Hello Dean."

Dean smiled and reached to Cas' hands and gave them a soft squeeze. Cas couldn't help but loose his signature serious expression and grin stupidly in return.

Dean and Cas held a gaze for a few moments before Dean bent his head down and whispered against Cas' lips, "Hey Cas, missed you", before letting a smile creep though.

Cas decided enough was enough and grabbed the back of Deans head and pulled him into him to kiss him passionately. He pushed Dean's back against the Impala door and kissed him more before the sound of wings beating broke it off.

"Oh come on! Guys, this is a family friendly area, get a room or put an age warning sticker on that or something!" Before Cas could ask what those statements meant they turned around to see the well-known comrade leaning against the side of the boot to where Sam was now facing.

"Gabriel."

"Castiel, buddy! How do things go with you and lover boy over there?" He smirked.

"Things are very well, thank you for asking." Castiel replied in his usual serious voice and Dean sighed slightly and closed his eyes at how hopeless Cas could be with the concept of sarcasm.

"What are you doing here Gabe? Are you behind this?" Sam closed the boot and looked at Gabe accusingly. Gabriel exaggerated a shocked expression onto his face.

"I'm shocked! You think I am behind this? No no, something is definitely up, and it doesn't smell like me. I thought I would come here, plead guilty and help you two mutton heads get to the bottom of this." He shrugged casually.

Sam turned to Dean, "If he is hearing about it, then that's gotta mean we have something to check out here right?"

Dean glanced to his brother for a few seconds before nodding, replying with a "Maybe" as he locked the Impala. He grabbed a gun from Sam and tucked it into his suit pants and nodded at them all to give them a sign it was time to go.

"Uh, Gabe, if you want to stick around and help us here, you are going to need to suit up" Sam turned to look at Gabriel's casual attire and pointed at his brother who, like him, was wearing standard suits and Cas, in his usual suit and trench coat. Gabriel sighed and with the click of his fingers he was standing there in a suit similar to Sam's, only much, much smaller.

They all began to walk up to the gates where there was already tons of people waiting in all the lines for tickets. They decided it was best to go to the information desk and ask to be escorted to wherever they needed to be.

A lady with long brown hair and a wide grin that seemed too stuck to disappear from her face looked up to Sam and Dean while Castiel and Gabriel waited behind them.

"Hi! Welcome to Disneyland! Where dreams come true! How can I help you today?" She asked them bubbly.

"Hi, um…" Sam looked at her nametag. "Natasha, I am Detective Williams and this is my partner Detective Young, we work for the FBI and we are investigating the water slide case, we were wondering if you could direct us to the staff member that was on duty that night?"

"Of course! Anything for the authorities, I'll get him on the phone now, it's so weird all this stuff going on and the whole staff team cant believe it and—

"Could you just make that call for us ma'am, we don't have a lot of time…"

"Sorry, sorry" She picked up the phone and dialled a number asking for a 'Bradley Carman' and exchanged a smile with the Winchesters while she was on hold. Once she had got through she told him that "there were FBI agents here and needed to interrogate him" and put the phone down. "If you will please follow me, he will be with you shortly."

The brothers and the angels followed her into a waiting room at the back of the information building and was shown to some seats.

Before leaving, Natasha turned at the door and asked "So what do you guys think is going on here?"

"Probably a vengeful spirit acting out in an unusual way." Castiel looked up and told her with a very clear expression that he wasn't lying.

"Umm…" She looked over to Sam and Dean confused, Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He's joking. He is terrible at jokes." Sam sighed directing a glare at Cas. "Honestly, we have no clue wha-…who would do this kind of thing." He looked up at her and waved as she left.

"Wow…smooth Cas" Gabriel smirked as the door closed.

"What did I.."

"Dude, we have told you, we have to lie and you suck at that, so shut up!" Dean tried to husk out without affection in his voice. Cas looked over at him staring into his eyes, Dean stared back smiling softly. He could feel Sam rolling his eyes in his direction.

"UGH IM GOING TO VOMIT" Gabriel threw his hands up in the air and pretended to vomit. "I swear the amount of sexual tension between you guys at the moment is almost as bad as it was before you two were actually fuck-…" The door opened and they all stood up as a young man covered in acne entered the room.

"I'm Bradley Carman, I was running the Splash Mountain ride when…whatever that was happened." He extended his hand out of his pocket and the brothers shook it.

"I'm Agent Young and this is my partner Agent Williams. I hope you don't mind but we each brought our…interns with us to experience the case" Dean gestured over to where Gabriel and Castiel were standing before they came over and shook hands with Bradley as well. "Would you mind explaining to us exactly what you saw, no matter how strange it sounds?"

He went and sat at a chair that faced opposite two where Dean and Sam placed themselves. Bradley hesitated before speaking but continued none the less. "Okay, so it was basically like any normal day at the park, and as usual the line was busy for the ride but there wasn't anything broken and then suddenly around midday one minute I was looking at the water in the loading area then the next minute it was gone" He sighed a little and closed his eyes in frustration as if he was trying to confirm what happened next to himself. "And I could have sworn…" He sighed.

"What? Bradley we need to know everything you saw" Sam pushed him.

"Well, the water didn't drain off, you know, to the plugs and such, it literally just poofed away" He shook his head. "No one around here believes me, except for my friend Matty, because he swears he has seen something weirder lately. Even I'm starting to doubt myself…"

"What was that?" Dean stopped him.

"What?"

"About your friend, Matty, is he here today, can we speak to him?"

"Um, sure, but my experience seems pretty normal compared to what he will tell you" He said cautiously and called him to tell him to come to the building.

The brothers got up and thanked Bradley for his time and went and sat with angels who were happily keeping entertained by catching up. It had been a while since they had both been around the Winchesters together. Dean sat comfortably into Castiel's side and let him rest his head on his shoulder.

"What the hell man…" Sam brushed his hair back off his face.

"I don't know, but I agree, something is up. If it was a witch, wouldn't it be more of a personal attack, more violent? I mean, no one got hurt…" Dean sighed and got up and paced the room. The other three watched him as his tried to rack his brain for a logical explanation.

"Vengeful spirit?" Gabriel suggested.

"Nah man, if it was, then this would definitely be the first time we have seen one act out like this. Plus, it would have to one hell of a spirit to make a whole mountain-ride's worth of water just vanish…" Dean stopped pacing and turned to the door when a young man similar age to Bradley walked in with black floppy hair tucked neatly into a Disneyland cap.

"You must be Matty, Agent Willams and Agent Young of the FBI here, they are our interns." Sam got up and they both again shook hands with the Matty. "I hear you had something odd happen to you and we were wondering if you could tell us what happened?"

"You won't believe me, no one does, everyone thinks I'm smoking something" He slouched putting more weight on his right leg and fiddled with his hands nervously.

Dean smirked slightly "Believe me kid, it won't be the strangest thing we've heard, try us" He had a small flashback to that time they were told the Incredible Hulk smashed through a couple's front door. He looked behind him and glanced at Gabriel, who clearly knew what he meant, and stuck his tongue out at Dean in response.

"Ugh, okay okay, so basically I was behind the main stage, were we keep all the props and costumes, cleaning and locking up because it was closing time. I go to close the room where all of the classic characters are kept, you know; Mickey, Minnie, Donald, etc. and the light is on. I opened the door and…" He laughed to himself and the brothers instinctively leaned in.

"and?" They said synchronised.

"And I saw Goofy."

"What about Goofy?" Sam looked confusedly at his brother.

"He wasn't a costume, I was looking at a life-size 3D Goofy" He sighed and placed his head into his hands.

"A real Goofy, in the…flesh? Fur? Whatever. What happened next?" Dean waited.

"You're believing this? Are you guys for real?" Matty looked up from his hands.

"So far, please continue."

"Okay…so I was frozen, staring at…Goofy when he laughed, you know his signature "ah-hyuck hoo hoo hoo" and then he chased me." Matty imitated and Dean couldn't help but laugh a little at the idea, but immediately stopped when he was shot a look from both Sam and Matty.

Matty continued. "I ran out the building and after a few minutes, I opened the door to check if Goofy was still there, but he was gone. I ran back over to the costume room and there, sitting right in the middle of the floor, was the costume, I locked up as quick as I could and I left. I swear that's the honest truth…" and the brothers could tell that he wasn't lying. He had been terrorised by a cartoon icon.

"We believe you." Sam shook his hand and saw him out. "If you remember anything else, please let us know, we will be staying around the park for a couple of days figuring this water slide case stuff out"

"You think that it could be related?"

"We'll find out."

They all left the building and exchanged looks of confusion and humour. As they walked back towards the gates, they were stopped by the information desk lady, Natasha.

"Can we help you ma'am?" Dean stepped back from where she was standing.

"I've been informed by the boss that you are invited to stay at the Grand Californian Hotel until the case has been solved, free of charge." She held up two keys. "We couldn't get four rooms, but each room has two double beds, wifi, ensuite facilities and has views of the park." She shook the keys softly to make them cling and clang and placed them into each brothers hand before they could refuse.

"I don't think that's necessa-…" They both hesitated.

"Enjoy your stay!" She exclaimed before running off.

Dean turned and looked up at Sam with a wide, child-like grin spread across his face.

"We're staying in a Disneyland Hotel!" Dean's grin grew wider. Sam couldn't help but smile excitedly back, they had never even thought of this kind of stuff as kids. They walked over to Castiel and Gabriel and explain what was going on.

"So who is staying with who? Sam…should we share?" Dean shrugged casually. Before Sam could even answer Gabe came barging in.

"NO NO NO NO NO and NOO! You think I'm going to share a room with my brother over here? You will be sneaking into room and…sideways tangoing and I don't want to bare witness to that."

"I have to agree with Gabe on this one Dean, I mean, what if it was the other way round and Cas came to our room, no thank you. I'm happy to share a room with him." He placed a friendly hand on Dean's shoulder and smiled at Gabe.

"Well, that settles it then, let's go check out the rooms?" Dean gestured to the path.

"Or…" Sam questioned.

"Or?" Dean spun back round, looking as confused as the angels did.

"Or we could check out a ride or two before we head back to the rooms, I mean, we might as well…" he trailed off.

Dean laughed "I knew you had a soft spot for fairy tales, you girl, but sure and I know just the ride to start our 'Disneyland Adventure!', a classic that Sammy used to read about when he was a kid" He mimicked a rainbow to them all in the space in front of him with hand gestures and grabbed Cas' hand. "You're going to love this Cas!" pulling him with him to look at the park map at the main entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope this doesn't seem too rushed. I'm still really enjoying writing it, but I'm now halfway through my final year of school and homework and studying priorities have been beginning to build up. I'm really sorry for the delay and I'll work on chapter 3 as soon as I can.**

**I hope you like and please don't be afraid to leave me a review or some constructive criticism.**

**Thanks again guys!**

**Kate x**

CHAPTER 2:

Once Dean had figured out where the ride he was looking for was located, he walked briskly along the path, pulling a sceptical Castiel along with him.

"I don't understand Dean, why are you in such a hurry?" Dean looked over to him and grinned.

"You'll see Cas, look here's the line to get in!" He walked them both to the end of the line and looked back to see Sam and Gabriel walking not too far behind.

"You're kidding me. This is the ride you dreamt about as a kid Sam?" Gabriel smirked and looked up at Sam as they approached where Dean and Cas were in line. Dean chuckled.

"No! I mean…a little…look I was a little kid, this ride is a classic! Shut up Dean!" He punched Dean in the arm to stop him from laughing much more, and bitchfaced them all.

"Aww, comeon Sammy, I'm only kidding around…I'm excited too. I mean, who would have thought the Winchesters would ever get to come to Disneyland? Let's have fun! And look, the line isn't that long" Dean pointed over to the front of the line, not too far away.

They all waited patiently as they got to the front of the line. Dean pulled Castiel into the front row of the boat, Sam and Gabriel getting in a row behind them. Sam fidgeted excitedly and Gabriel smirked at how terrible Sam was at keeping it subtle.

The boat began to set off and Dean turned around to grin at his younger brother before returning to face the front. He put his arm around Cas and pulled him in tightly where Cas fit comfortably against him. He planted a kiss in Castiel's soft hair and bent his neck down to kiss him softly. Cas smiled beneath his lips and kissed him back and then stopped at the sound of faint music coming from the door in front of them.

The door opened and Dean looked over at Cas and watched his blue eyes light up at the scenery around them.

"_It's a world of laughter, a world of tears. It's a world of hopes, a world of fear…" _echoed around the room of colours and animated characters. Cas' eyes darted around as fast as possible to take everything in.

"Dean." Cas whispered, looking around at all the mini figurines taking on various country stereotypes. Dean kept watching him with a soft, affectionate smile.

"Dean, this is amazing. All of humanity and its cultures in one place, miniaturised, it's an astounding idea"

Dean laughed. "Yeah, I thought you'd like it" He squeezed Cas' hand and kissed him on the temple.

"…_It's a small world, after all, it's a small, small world."_

"Apart from the blaring sound that seems to be a horrific form of music, it is nice to see a world of peace. It's been many, many years since I've seen such a thing." Dean didn't know what to say to that and Gabriel leant forward and nodded in agreement before going back to talking to Sam.

"_There is just one moon and one golden sun. And a smile means friendship to everyone. Through the mountains divide and the oceans are wide, it's a small world after all."_

Dean pulled Cas' chin so that he was facing him, cupped Cas' face in his hands and kissed him passionately. Castiel sighed happily and kissed back contently, his stubble brushing against Dean's cheeks. Dean scrubbed a hand through Cas' hair and pressed his tongue at Cas' lips for permission. Cas opened them partly and copied Dean's actions as they continued to kiss. After a while, Dean froze suddenly, mid-kiss and opened his eyes. Cas opened his slowly and they held a close gaze for a moment. Dean thought he had heard something, someone…chuckling?

"Dean?" Cas' asked huskily, his voice rough and throaty from kissing. Dean sat back and looked back at Gabriel and Sam, noticing Sam's face.

"D'you here that Sammy?" Dean's face creased in confusion a he looked around. Sam's expression was similar to his own.

"What the hell…it sounded like it came from over there…" He nodded over to the left of the room as they all tried to focus their eyes on the darkness of the room.

A flapping sound, like wings was heard faintly under the music.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me. Angels?" Dean fell back against his seat in frustration as he heard the other three men sigh heavily.

_It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all, it's a small, small world."_

The doors opened and they exited the ride.

"What are we going to do then, guys?" Gabriel looked between the brothers.

Sam shrugged "I don't think there's much point doing something now, most rides are closing up and it's getting dark. Let's get out bags from the car and check out the rooms?" He pointed over to the entrance of the park and got a universal nod of agreement from the others.

Though the angels had no bags of their own, they stayed in the brothers company anyway. They lugged their bags onto their backs and walked to the hotel. They walked over to the reception desk and loosened their ties after a long day. Sam asked about the free Wi-Fi and Dean asked if they were able to still visit the park and eat at night. Both queries were answered with a chirpy "Yes" from a women a similar age to them. She handed them the keys and directed them to the elevator that would take them to their rooms. Once on their floor level, Dean and Castiel entered one of the rooms, Sam and Gabriel entered the other. Sam said he was going to do a bit of research for a while and Gabriel ordered room service.

Dean held the door open for Cas, following him in. He barely was able to throw his bag onto the bed and close the door before Cas was pinning him against it. Dean chuckled boyishly and let himself be pushed into place.

Cas held Dean's wrists above his head before kissing him hard and needy. "Dean" he gruffed out, low and soft as he nipped feverishly at Dean's bottom lip, trailing down his jawline and around his neck. He released one of Dean's wrists, which Dean immediately moved to run through Castiel's hair and neck. Castiel tugged at Dean's tie and jacket, removing them quickly as Dean felt he way down to Cas' hip and rested his hand their under his trenchcoat. Cas instinctively rolled his hips against Dean, making them both moan softly into each other's mouths. Dean pulled away briefly to catch his breath as his head was spinning.

He looked into Cas' blue wild eyes and grinned, pulling him close. He felt Cas' erection pressed against his thigh and sighed, brushing the bulge of his pants softly to make Cas' breath hitch. He smirked and pulled away from Cas, and walked over to where he had thrown the bag. "Dean?" Cas' voice broken and confused as he turned around to face him.

Dean laughed and removed his suit shirt and trousers, pulling a pair of his old worn jeans and a shirt out of the bag. "Easy tiger, save it for tonight." He winked over to Cas, to which he reacted with a quiet groan like a stubborn child and a 'left-behind puppy' face. Dean laughed kindly again quickly got changed and grabbed his leather jacket.

He walked back over to the door where Castiel was still standing and adjusting his trousers in quiet and subtle annoyance and kissed him softly. He fixed Cas' collar and tie and ran a hand through his hair to make him look presentable to the Disneyland public again. A sexed-up angel probably wasn't the most innocent thing you could take out with you around a family park.

Dean extended his hand to grab Cas' and pulled him into another kiss. He opened the door and they walked out together, locking the door behind them.

"Where are we going?" Castiel asked, raising an eyebrow as they walked towards the elevator.

"Cas, I'm taking you out. It only seems decent to take you on a date around Disneyland at night before we reach third and fourth base." He smirked to himself and pressed the button for the elevator.

"What base?" He looked around the hotel corridor as if the answer was lying there.

"What? Oh, never mind Cas, it's a figure of speech." He rolled his eyes and stepped into the elevator.

They left the hotel with a brief wave to the receptionist, walking slowly down the lighted paths, arms and hands and fingers intertwined. They walked down to Disneyland Main Street, where Dean bought themselves fairy floss to share. After that, they found a secluded bench facing the Fantasy Castle, all lit up from below and standing out from the rest of the park. They ate it slowly, sometimes feeding one another contently. At times they would be looking at the castle, other times into each other's eyes. Not many words were spoken, though Dean laughed at Castiel's fascination with fairy floss.

"It seems to be sticking to me Dean." He looked up at Dean with one of his innocent and confused expressions that Dean couldn't help but kiss the creases in his forehead over to make it disappear. "I don't understand. It's not like it is like honey, a sticky syrup, it's confusing." He tried brushing his hands together like he would if it was dirt, but it still wouldn't come off.

"I don't want to…" Cas looked away.

"Don't want to what?" Dean raised an eyebrow with the question.

"I don't want to soil my trenchcoat…" Cas looked back at Dean seriously. Dean threw his head back laughing again.

"What's so funny?" Castiel watched Dean laugh and couldn't help but smile, he loved it when he made Dean laugh, though most of the time he had no idea what he had said that was funny.

"You love that coat more than me, don't you!?" He smirked and nudged Cas teasingly.

"I am very fond of it, that's true. But I could never love anything, artificial or living, more than you Dean." Cas said with his typical serious tone. Dean stopped smirking and looked up at him, smiled softly and kissed him for that. Kissed him and kissed him and kissed him until he realised that Cas was holding his hands in the air because they were still sticky. Dean chuckled again.

"What do you want to do now Dean?" Cas looked at him, his expression hinting and placed his hands in his lap facing upwards.

Dean smirked again and grabbed one of Cas' wrists, bringing his hand closer to Dean's face. They did not break eye contact as Dean placed one of Cas' fingers in his mouth and sucked it clean of the fairy floss. Dean knew exactly what he was doing and was glad to see that Castiel was understanding the innuendo. Cas' eyes widened at Dean, breath catching for a brief moment in his lungs.

"I think…" Dean moved onto Cas' next two fingers. "…we should…" next finger and grabbed Cas' other wrist and began on the next in. "…go back…" another finger. "…to the…" two fingers. "…hotel?" his last finger and grinned up at Cas.

Cas stood up with a nod and Dean got up beside him. He kissed Dean for a moment and Dean heard more wings flapping. He broke free of the kissed to realise that they were standing outside of the hotel.

"Cas, what the hell did I say about zapping me without consent?" Dean sighed angrily.

"You said you wanted to get back to the hotel." Cas replied in a plateaued tone.

"Didn't you want to stroll back with me?" Dean tried to look hurt, Cas didn't get it.

"This was easier."

"Thanks, Cas." Dean rolled his eyes as he said this with sarcasm.

"You're welcome, Dean." Cas' eyes narrowed at Dean.

"Come on." He grabbed Castiel's hand and they walked into the hotel again.

Again, Cas followed Dean into the elevator. Dean pressed the button and the doors closed and again Dean found himself pressed against the wall of the elevator.

"Determined today aren't we Cas?" Dean found himself smirking, but that was quickly removed as Cas pressed his lips against Dean hard. Dean turned them around so Cas was being pressed against the wall.

Dean pulled at Cas' hair again, hands feeling around for any exposure of skin. Cas felt his way to Dean's ass where he grabbed at it making Dean groan. This went on for however long before Dean felt someone else's company. He broke away from Cas and spun around to look at the open elevator door.

"Hello darlings."


End file.
